The Red String
by Izumi Kim
Summary: [RATED M] Benang merah tak kasat mata mampu menyatukan hati dan takdir. Ino terpaksa menjadi pembantu Itachi guna melunasi hutang keluarganya. Tetapi, apakah Itachi menginginkan Ino hanya sebagai pembantunya saja? Atau, adakah maksud lain dari Itachi terhadap Ino? [Warning! Adult Story / No Child / OOC / Typo] Happy reading! Mind to read and review? Arigatou
1. Chapter 1

Characters : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Izumi Kim

 _(Ide pasaran! Maaf jika terdapat kesamaan cerita!)_

30 Juli 2018

.

 **[WARNING! RATED 17+ / ADULT STORY]**

* * *

 **THE RED STRING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara langkah yang sedang berlari terdengar bersautan seperti sedang kejar-mengejar dan itulah yang memang terjadi. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang sedang berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menjauh dari seorang pria berambut dan bermata hitam. Perempuan itu semakin takut ketika jarak pria itu semakin mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Itachi- _san_?" teriak perempuan pirang itu ketika lengannya dapat dicengkram kuat oleh pria yang bernama Itcahi. Tidak mempedulikan perkataan sang perempuan, Itachi malah mendorongnya sehingga punggung perempuan itu membentur dinding. Itachi kemudian menatap mata _aquamarine_ sang perempuan dengan tajam dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Tetapi perempuan pirang tersebut memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau bersitatap dengan Itachi.

"Lihat dan pandang aku, Ino!" seru Itachi terdengar kesal dan marah.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Ino yang pada akhirnya menuruti perkataan Itachi untuk menatapnya.

Hell! Tentu saja Ino bingung dengan tingkah polah Itachi saat ini. Ia baru saja memasuki rumah sehabis pergi bertemu dengan temannya, dan berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya agar tidak membangunkan yang lain khususnya Itachi. Tetapi saat berjalan baru beberapa langkah, lampu ruang tamu yang tadinya mati tiba-tiba menyala dan Ino pada akhirnya bisa melihat bahwa Itachi sedang berdiri sambil melipat tangan dengan wajah yang penuh amarah. Insting Ino tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamarnya, namun sialnya Itachi malah mengejarnya dengan bringas.

"Dari mana saja kau ini?" suara berat Itachi membuat Ino merasa terpojok.

"Aku… Aku bertemu dengan temanku." cicit Ino.

"Kau tau apa salahmu?"

"Karena… pulang terlambat?" jawab Ino yang malah seperti pertanyaan. " _Gomenasai_ Itachi- _san_."

"Harus berapa kali lagi aku katakan bahwa jangan pernah pergi tanpa seizinku! Kau tahu kenapa? Karena seluruh hidupmu adalah miliku, Ino! Apa kau tidak sadar juga akan hal itu?!" seru Itachi mengelus pipi kanan Ino sementara tangannya yang lain menahan bahu Ino agar tidak bisa lari.

" _Gomen…_ " ucap Ino sambil menggigit bibirnya karena tidak tahan dipandang dengan tatapan yang panas seperti itu.

"Teman? Beraninya kau berdekatan dengan pria lain!"

Itachi tiba-tiba mencium Ino dengan kasar dan memaksa Ino untuk menerima ciumannya. Ia mengigit bibir bawah Ino agar Ino membuka mulutnya dan ia dapat melesakkan lidahnya masuk. Dengan nafsu dan kasar, lidah Itachi bermain menyusuri gigi lalu bersentuhan dengan lidah Ino kemudian menyesapnya keras sehingga suara yang dihasilkan dari ciuman mereka benar-benar erotis.

Tetapi yang dilakukan Ino hanya diam dengan perlakuan kurang ajar pria yang ada dihadapannya ini. Ia tak mampu melawan semua perlakuan kurang ajar dan hina yang Itachi lakukan. Yang ia tahu adalah ia secara terpaksa harus tinggal di rumah ini dan harus menuruti semua apa yang diinginkan oleh Itachi selaku si pemilik rumah. Ino yang hanya diam tak merespon justru malah semakin membuat Itachi kesal dan mencium Ino lebih dalam berusaha menuntut dan membujuk agar Ino membalasnya.

Itachi kemudian menghentikan ciumannya dan kembali menatap Ino untuk menyuruhnya membalas ciuman yang ia minta tetapi… deg! tiba-tiba ia terhenti saat melihat air mata Ino sudah mengalir deras membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Ino…" panggil Itachi dengan nada suara yang berbeda dari yang tadi, dan saat ini ia memanggil perempuan pirang cantik dihadapannya ini dengan lembut.

" _Go…_ hikss… _gomen._ Aku tidak…bermaksud membohongimu." ucap Ino terisak. Melihat hal ini, Itachi menjadi merasa bersalah, ia kemudian mengelus lembut pipi Ino untuk menghapus air mata perempuan itu kemudian menarik Ino kepelukannya.

"Maaf jika aku menakutimu." ucap Itcahi memeluk Ino sambil meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Ino.

* * *

 **(Ino POV)**

.

.

.

Jika kalian bertanya hubunganku seperti apa dengan Itachi, aku hanya bisa menjawab bahwa Itachi adalah majikanku. Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu apakah kata "majikan" itu tepat untuk mengambarkannya. Yang pasti adalah, aku sudah tinggal dirumah keluarga Uchiha ini sekitar enam bulan dan dalam enam bulan itu pula aku bekerja untuk Itachi Uchiha yang kadang memperlakukanku dengan baik tetapi ia dapat memperlakukanku dengan kasar dan semaunya. Ini benar-benar membuatku lelah! Ingin rasanya untuk berhenti dan kabur dari sini tetapi jika semua itu kulakukan maka akan berdampak pada keluargaku.

Andaikan ayah tidak berhutang pada keluarga Uchiha, aku tidak akan terjebak di rumah ini! Hal gila yang Itachi lakukan adalah menolak uang yang ingin dibayarkan ayahku atas hutangnya dan memilih AKU yang membayar hutangnya dengan bekerja untuknya entah sampai kapan! Aku memang bukan orang yang kaya, aku harus bekerja keras membantu ayah di toko bunga Yamanaka untuk membiayai kehidupan kami dan kuliah adikku, Shion. Ibuku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu dan toko bunga itu adalah kenangan ibuku, maka dari itu ayah rela melakukan apa saja agar toko bunganya tetap berdiri. Sejujurnya ini adalah alasanku berusaha tetap bertahan bekerja di rumah Uchiha ini, karena aku tidak mau ayah kehilangan toko bunga yang sudah dibangun lama bersama ibu. Mungkin ini kenangan ayah terhadap ibu yang tidak rela ia lepaskan.

Lalu bagaimana Itachi Uchiha itu? Jika aku mengesampingkan rasa benciku kepadanya, maka aku mengakui bahwa Itachi Uchiha adalah pria mapan nan tampan. Siapapun yang menjadi kekasih atau istrinya kelak pasti akan beruntung. Ia juga penuh karisma dan cerdas. Kuakui ia cerdas, karena sebenarnya sebelum aku memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah, aku dan Sasuke yang notabene adik Itachi sempat satu kelas, aku sering mengerjakan tugas kuliah di rumah ini dan beberapa kali bertemu Itachi yang saat itu sedang menempuh progam magisternya. Tetapi yang paling mengesalkan adalah meski dia tampan, pintar dan cerdas tetapi sifat jeleknya yang kubenci adalah ia egois dan paling tidak suka di-nomor-dua-kan! Haah~

Saat sedang berbaring dan ingin mulai tidur karena hari ini benar-benar sangat melelahkan untukku, tiba-tiba ponsel yang kuletakkan disebelahku berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk. Dengan mengantuk dan sedikit enggan, aku langsung menekan tombol hijau tanda menerima.

"Hng~ _Moshi moshi_?" ucapku sambil memejamkan mata.

[ Ino _Neechan_ ~ Apa aku menggangumu? ] Mendengar suara Shion, mataku langsung terbuka dan aku segera bangkit dan bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidurku.

"Shion- _chan_? Ada apa?" tanyaku. "Apa ada masalah? Kenapa menelpon malam-malam?" lanjutku memborbardir Shion.

[ Hahaha~ Tidak bisakah _neechan_ bertanya satu-satu? ] Kudengar kekehan Shion disebrang telepon.

"Ah, maafkan aku Shion- _chan_. Ada apa?"

[ Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu, Ino- _nee_. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Apa _neechan_ tidak merindukanku dan ayah? ]

" _Neechan_ sangat sangat dan sangat merindukan Shion- _chan_ dan _Otousan_. Maaf jika _neechan_ terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai tidak bisa menemanimu." jawabku. Ah! Kumohon jangan menangis, jangan sampai Shion khawatir padaku.

[ Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan _neechan._ ] Kudengar suara Shion mengecil saat mengatakan ingin bertemu.

" _Neechan_ juga ingin bertemu dengan Shion- _chan._ " balasku. "Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

[ Kuliahku baik-baik saja. Maafkan jika aku menganggumu, _neechan_. Ino- _nee_ pasti sudah lelah bekerja seharian tapi aku malah menganggu waktu tidur _neechan._ _Konbanwa~ Oyasumi~_ ] Kudengar ucapan Shion kemudian disusul dengan suara telepon ditutup.

Mendengar kata-kata terakhir di telepon tadi dengan Shion benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit, entah sejak kapan air mataku mengalir. Aku menutup wajahku dengan bantal dan mulai menangis tak bersuara. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi sering sekali menangis dalam diam. Dan itu adalah yang paling menyakitkan, kau menangis tetapi tidak ingin orang lain tahu bahwa kau sedang menangis.

* * *

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, tugas rutin yang Ino lakukan setelah ia membuka matanya, mandi dan membereskan kamarnya adalah membangunkan tuan muda Itachi, membereskan tempat tidurnya, jikalau Itachi sedang 'kejam' ia akan memaksa Ino untuk melakukan _cuddle_ bersamanya. Kemudian memilihkan dasi dan memasangkannya lalu turun bersama ke meja makan. Meskipun Itachi suka melakukan _cuddle_ tetapi ia tidak pernah memaksa Ino melakukan hubungan seks, karena hal inilah Ino masih bisa menoleransi meskipun ia tetap harus waspada karena siapa yang tahu bahwa Itachi akan melakukan yang lebih kepadanya?

Saat ini Ino sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Itachi dan tanpa menunggu pemiliknya mengizinkan masuk, Ino sudah masuk terlebih dahulu dan melihat 'majikannya' masih bercumbu dengan tempat tidur dan selimutnya. Ino pun mendekat dan mulai mengelus rambut hitam Itachi untuk membangunkannya. Ya… Itu adalah cara Ino membangunkan Itachi dan selalu berhasil.

"Itachi- _san,_ kau harus bangun." ucap Ino mengelus rambut hitam Itachi dan Itachi pun membuka matanya.

"Ino…". Dengan tersenyum dan tanpa aba-aba, Itachi menarik tangan Ino sehingga menyebabkan perempuan pirang itu terjatuh di atas badannya dan dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuh Ino dan memeluknya seperti guling.

"Kau akan terlambat jika melakukan ini." tolak Ino tahu apa yang akan diperbuat Itachi selanjutnya.

"Aku _boss-_ nya." jawab Itachi mulai mengecup telinga Ino dan kemudian menjalar ke leher mulus dan menghirup aroma tubuh Ino dalam-dalam.

Tangan Itachi mulai bermain dengan meraba lembut payudara Ino yang masih tertutup lengkap pakaiannya. Ino berusaha mengatupkan bibirnya erat, tak mau desahan terlontar dari mulutnya, bisa-bisa Itachi bertambah PD dan makin intens menjamahi tubuhnya. Tapi Itachi paham bagian-bagian sensitif di tubuh Ino meskipun yang ia lakukan hanyalah sebatas _cuddle_ dan belum sampai ke taraf melakukan _having sex._ Tak mau menghabiskan waktu sia-sia, Itachi menghirup aroma tubuh Ino melalui sela-sela leher mulus nan menggoda perempuan pirang ini, tangannya mulai memasuki bagian dalam baju dan meraba mesra perut Ino hingga naik ke payudara sintalnya.

"Nghh~ Itachi…" ucap Ino serak. Ia tidak lagi bisa menahan sentuhan tangan Itachi. Kehangatan tangan Itachi menempel diseluruh tubuhnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Ino dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menggesek bokongnya dan ia paham apa itu.

"Ahhh~ Ino…" erang Itachi yang menggesekkan penisnya dan masih tetap meremas mesra payudara Ino.

Ino membiarkan Itachi melakukannya dan setiap pagi ia memang akan terus melakukan hal ini entah sampai kapan hanya Itachi yang tahu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Itachi melepaskan Ino dan berlari masuk menuju kamar mandi. Setiap kali mereka bercumbu, Itachi akan melanjutkan 'pekerjaan'nya dan mengeluarkan _semen_ -nya di kamar mandi. Sedangkan Ino akan merapikan dirinya dan juga tempat tidur sang majikan. Setelahnya, ia menyiapkan pakaian kerja Itachi sambil menunggu Itachi selesai mandi.

"Ayo cepat, kau bisa terlambat." ucap Ino memberikan kemeja biru kepada Itachi. Setelah Itachi rapi dengan pakaiannya, Ino melanjutkan untuk memasangkan dasi dengan warna senada dengan kemeja Itachi.

"Kau mungil sekali, Ino." kekeh Itachi yang melihat Ino agak kesusahan memasangkan dasinya. Ia sangat suka bagian ini. "Arrgghh!" jerit Itachi berbarengan dengan Ino yang menarik dasi tersebut kuat-kuat sehingga mencekik leher Itachi.

"Ah, _gomen ne…_ Karena aku pendek jadi aku tidak melihat kalau ternyata dasinya mencekik leher anda, Itachi- _sama_." ucap Ino sambil melakukan _fake smile_.

Ino pun langsung pergi dari kamar Itachi menuju dapur disusul Itachi yang mengekorinya. Saat ini, Itachi duduk manis membaca koran sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hitam hangat nan pekat, Ino sibuk berkutat dengan urusan dapur guna menyediakan sarapan bagi 'majikannya'. Pekerjaan ini sudah Ino lakukan sejak enam bulan yang lalu dan Itachi akan _ngambek_ jika bukan Ino yang memasakkan sarapan untuknya. Haah~ Terasa seperti suami-istri, ya? Apalagi ketika Itachi dengan sangat memaksa meminta Ino selalu menunggu Itachi pulang kerja dan harus selalu menyapa serta menyambut kehadirannya.

"Umm… _ano…_ Itachi- _san_?" ucap Ino sambil meletakkan _omelette_ yang menjadi menu sarapan Itachi hari ini.

"Mana sapaan selamat pagi untukku?" tanya Itachi menutup korannya. Ino mendengus kecil.

" _Ohayou_ Itachi- _san_." ucap Ino tersenyum sambil mengecup singkat bibir Itachi. Dan lagi… Ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaan Ino. Mungkin bagi sebagaian besar orang, yang dilakukan Ino adalah hal yang kurang ajar, mana ada pembantu mengecup bibir majikannya? Yaaa… Tapi ini pengecualian karena Itachi adalah _extraordinary man._ Itachi sendiri yang meminta Ino melakukan itu dan kalian juga pasti tahu bahwa Ino takkan mampu menolak semua titah yang diberikan 'majikan' iblisnya ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi yang terlihat dalam keadaan _good mood_ dan mulai memotong _omelette_ yang tersaji di depannya.

"Apa aku boleh bertemu Shion hari ini?" tanya Ino. Mendengar hal itu, Itachi langsung memicingkan matanya tajam menusuk Ino. "Aku sungguh-sungguh hanya akan menemui Shion, bukan yang lain." ucap Ino mempertegas ucapannya karena melihat ketidakpercayaan dari mata Itachi. Ah~ Benar-benar mengesalkan harus selalu menjelaskan secara detail seperti ini, bukan?

"Baiklah..." jawab Itachi yang membuat Ino dengan refleks tersenyum manis. "Aku juga akan ikut." lanjut Itachi yang melunturkan senyum manis Ino.

"Tidak perlu, Itachi- _san._ Kau sibuk dan harus ke kantor." ucap Ino berusaha menepis keinginan Itachi untuk ikut bersamanya.

" _Iie_ , aku bisa menyerahkan pekerjaan hari ini kepada Kakashi. Aku ikut."

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya sebentar."

"Justru karena sebentar aku akan ikut." jawab Itachi telak tak tertolak.

"Huh~ menyebalkan." desis Ino. "Baiklah, terserah saja." jawab Ino sekenanya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya kemudian Ino dan Itachi meninggalkan rumah untuk pergi ke asrama Shion. Melihat Ino yang jalan terlebih dahulu dengan cepat membuat Itachi mendecihkan lidahnya. Ino sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang dan akan membukanya.

"Hei, Ino! Tunggu!" teriak Itachi namun tak digubris. Itachi kemudian berlari menghampiri Ino dan menahan pintu gerbang rumahnya agar tak bisa terbuka.

"Apa?" tanya Ino kesal.

"Kenapa kau berjalan secepat itu, sih?"

"Bus yang akan menuju ke asrama Shion sebentar lagi datang, makanya harus cepat."

"Kita naik mobil." jawab Itachi singkat menarik tangan Ino dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Aku tidak mau naik mobil, aku naik bus saja." bantah Ino melepaskan tangan Itachi yang tadi menariknya dan menatap Itachi dengan berani.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi curiga.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ino membalas Itachi. Ini membuang-buang waktu, bus akan segera datang dan Ino harus menunggu 30 menit lagi jika ia terlambat.

"Aku tidak suka naik bus."

"Tak suka? Yasudah, terserah." ucap Ino. Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino, kemudian berlahan-lahan juga mendekatkan tubunya, membuat Ino kehilangan ruang dan mau tidak mau ia bersandar pada mobil Itachi.

"Baiklah aku akan menurutimu, tapi dengan syarat." ucap Itachi menyeringai. Ino tahu maksud seringaian itu.

" _Nani_?"

"Cium aku." jawab Itachi singkat, padat dan jelas. "Sekarang juga, disini." lanjutnya.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Ino berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan Itachi. Tetapi hal itu sia-sia karena sifat Itachi yang Ino benci lainnya adalah Itachi tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Ino…" panggil Itachi menunggu.

"Aku akan menciummu, tapi tidak sekarang. Nanti saja, boleh?" tanya Ino mengeluarkan jurus _puppyeyes_ -nya, mungkin saja Itachi akan luluh dan bersedia mem- _pending_ ciuman mereka.

"Tidak. Aku memintanya sekarang."

"Apa kau tidak bosan berciuman denganku terus?" tanya Ino frontal. Ya, tentu saja Ino dapat mengatakan hal itu karena kenyataannya memang Ino setiap hari berciuman dengan Itachi. Seperti tadi saat membangunkan Itachi tidur dan menyapa ketika sarapan.

Itachi terdiam mendengar perkataan Ino yang barusan kemudian menatap Ino intens yang membuat perempuan pirang tersebut jengah dan akhirnya menyerah. Ciuman dengan Itachi sudah biasa, dia sudah melakukan beribu-ribu kali dan diberbagai tempat. Jadi dengan terpaksa Ino menuruti permintaan Itachi agar ia bisa dengan cepat pergi mengunjungi adiknya, Shion. Karena perbedaan tinggi yang cukup menjulang dan Ino hanya memakai _flat shoes_ kesukaannya, alhasil Ino pun berjinjit lalu mencium bibir Itachi kilat.

"Ayo, pergi!" ucap Ino menerobos Itachi, tapi sialnya baru selangkah Itachi langsung menarik lengannya.

"Itu bukan ciuman. Kau hanya menempelkan bibirmu saja, Ino." ucap Itachi.

"Bagiku itu adalah ciuman." jawab Ino cepat. "Aku melakukan ciuman versiku, tadi kau hanya minta cium saja." lanjutnya berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Itachi.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukan ciuman versiku." ucap Itachi disusul dengan tarikan tangannya yang membuat Ino mendekat menubruk tubuh Itachi.

Itachi mulai menciumnya, melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang ramping Ino sementara tangan kanannya menekan kepala Ino. Ciuman Itachi berbeda, tidak kasar dan tidak memaksa seperti yang biasa dilakukannya pada Ino. Ino merasakan ciuman Itachi begitu lembut dan membujuk Ino untuk menerima ciuman tersebut dan pada akhirnya Ino pun membuka mulutnya menerima ciuman Itachi yang semakin lama semakin berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas dan menggairahkan. Jilat. Hisap. Gigit. Bukan hanya bibir yang menyatu tetapi lidah mereka sudah saling mengecap satu sama lain sehingga _saliva_ mereka bertukar dan sedikit membasahi ujung bibir mereka berdua.

Itachi menjilati rongga dalam mulut Ino dan menjelajahi setiap gigi rapi Ino, kemudian ia mengigit kecil bibir Ino dan menjilatnya. Hal ini membuat Ino kehabisan oksigen dan tanpa bisa ditahan ia mengeluarkan desahan. Itachi melepaskan tangan kanannya dari kepala Ino dan mulai meraba payudara Ino yang tertutup pakaiannya. Ino yang terkejut berusaha menahan tangan Itachi.

"Itachi- _san…_ " ucap Ino melepaskan ciuman mereka dan berusaha mengehentikan permainan nakal tangan Itachi yang telah memijat dan meremas payudaranya. Itachi tidak menggubrisnya dan malah memulai untuk menciumi leher mulus Ino. "Ngghh~ Itachi…" desah Ino. Itachi berhenti memainkan payudara Ino namun tetap masih menempelkan bibirnya di leher Ino.

"Begini ciuman versiku, Ino." gumamnya kemudian menatap wajah Ino yang memerah. Ia tersenyum nakal melihat hasil perbuatannya pada Ino.

"Sialan. Dasar brengsek!" seru Ino berusaha melepaskan diri dari Itachi.

"Aku tidak mau naik bus. Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil!" titah Itachi.

"Tidak mau! Kau sudah janji akan naik bus jika aku menciummu!"

"Kau tidak menciumku, aku yang menciummu."

"Kenapa sih kau tidak mau menepati janjimu?!" ucap Ino kesal.

"Masuk sekarang!" perintah Itachi.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke neraka saja sana! Dasar iblis!"

"Jika aku ke neraka, maka aku akan membawamu bersamaku." jawab Itachi enteng sambil tertawa. Ini adalah hal yang jarang terjadi apalagi keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang kurang ekspresif, mereka tersenyum saja malah terlihat seperti sedang meremehkan dan sekarang Itachi Uchiha tertawa? Wah, pintu neraka benar-benar sedang terbuka.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menuruti keinginanku? Sekali saja turuti kemauanku, aku bahkan meminta hal yang sederhana." pinta Ino.

"Ck, baiklah." kata Itachi pada akhirnya. "Tetapi kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku seterusnya." lanjut Itachi merangkul Ino dan membukakan gerbang untuk mereka. Ino hanya mengerlingkan mata tanpa bisa menolak.

Itachi masih merangkul Ino dan mereka berjalan ke halte yang berada di dekat rumah Itachi. Namun baru berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba ada mobil berhenti tepat di dekat mereka, pintu mobil terbuka yang menghalangi mereka untuk berjalan dan muncullah seorang wanita dari dalam mobil itu. Wanita tersebut berambut hitam panjang, berkulit putih mulus dan Ino akui bahwa wanita tersebut cantik.

"Itachi- _kun_ ~" sapa wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

つづく - To Be Continued

* * *

.

 ** _Hello~ Izumi hadir dengan FF ItaIno baru ^o^)/ Semoga minna-san tidak bosan membaca FF ItaIno dengan rated M, ya~ Dan semoga saya bisa update cepat dan tidak membuat kalian menunggu /kisseu/_**

 ** _Baiklah... Selamat membaca dan jikalau kalian ingin FOLLOW - FAVORITE - COMMENT FF ini, dengan senang hati Izumi persilakan~ :3 /pede/ Hahaha..._**

 ** _Happy reading ! Mind to review? Neomu Gomarigatou~_**


	2. Chapter 2

Characters : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Izumi Kim

 _(Ide pasaran! Maaf jika terdapat kesamaan cerita!)_

13 Oktober 2018

.

 **[WARNING! RATED 17+ / ADULT STORY]**

* * *

 ** _Previous Story_**

 ** _._**

 _Itachi masih merangkul Ino dan mereka berjalan ke halte yang berada di dekat rumah Itachi. Namun baru berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba ada mobil berhenti tepat di dekat mereka, pintu mobil terbuka yang menghalangi mereka untuk berjalan dan muncullah seorang wanita dari dalam mobil itu. Wanita tersebut berambut hitam panjang, berkulit putih mulus dan Ino akui bahwa wanita tersebut cantik._

 _"Itachi-kun~" ucap wanita itu._

* * *

 **THE RED STRING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, Izumi- _san._ " Itachi melontarkan nama wanita tersebut.

Wanita cantik yang bernama Izumi dengan senyum lebarnya menghampiri Itachi dan saat ini entah ia sengaja atau tidak, wanita berambut hitam itu sudah berada di tengah-tengah Itachi dan Ino. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, wanita itu memeluk erat dan mencium pipi Itachi. Sejujurnya, sejak awal Ino tahu dan mengenal Itachi, ia tidak mempermasalahkan wanita-wanita yang berkeliaran disekelilingnya selama para wanita itu tidak menganggu hidupnya. Toh, Ino sudah sering melihat wanita-wanita yang berada disekitar Itachi bukanlah wanita kalangan bawah. Mereka kebanyakan adalah model, aktris atau pemilik _brand fashion_ ternama.

Namun entah kenapa untuk saat ini, sikap masa bodoh serta acuh tak acuhnya mendadak pudar. Melihat wanita cantik dihadapannya kini yang memeluk mesra Itachi dan dengan tanpa malunya mencium pipi majikannya itu, entah mengapa memang aneh, ia merasa kesal. Tetapi Ino berusaha menegaskan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia kesal karena wanita itu nampak tak mempedulikan eksistensinya bukan karena hal lain!

Beberapa menit berlalu, namun Izumi dan Itachi masih saja mengobrol dan tidak ada kepastian dari Itachi apakah ia jadi ikut dengan Ino atau malah memilih pulang ke rumah dan bermesraan dengan Izumi. Ino yang jengah menunggu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sepertinya kau masih sibuk dengan urusanmu disini." ucap Ino yang langsung kabur menuju halte. Ino langsung berlari karena Itachi pasti tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Ino! Hei, Ino!" teriak Itachi namun Ino sudah berlari jauh meninggalkan Itachi dengan Izumi yang bergelayut manja.

"Sialan! Katanya mau menemani tapi digoda sedikit oleh wanita lain langsung melupakan yang lama!" maki Ino yang saat ini sudah sampai halte dan tepat bus yang ia akan naiki tiba. "Cih~ lagipula aku kan memang mau menemui Shion sendirian, baguslah kalau iblis itu tidak ikut, aku bisa bebas." lanjut Ino yang sudah duduk di dalam bus tetapi entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit dan air matanya turun tanpa ia duga. " _Baka_! Kenapa kau menangis Ino?!" ucapnya berusaha menghibur diri sendiri.

* * *

 **(Itachi POV)**

.

.

.

Aku berusaha meredam amarahku. Amarahku pada Izumi yang menganggu acaraku dengan Ino dan juga amarahku kepada Ino yang dengan mudahnya melepaskan rangkulanku dan kabur tanpa mau menunggu sebentar saja. Sialan! Sejak Ino melepaskan rangkulanku rasanya aku ingin berlari mengejarnya dan menyeretnya pulang, aku tidak akan mau membiarkannya pergi sendirian. Egois? Iya, itu memang sifat Uchiha. Tak ada yang bisa membantahnya. Aku mengambil ponsel yang kusimpan di saku lalu mencoba menelepon Ino tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Ino menjawabnya.

"Ino sialan! Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya, sih?!"

"Itachi- _kun_ , ada apa?" tanya Izumi sambil menyentuh lenganku.

"Bukan urusanmu!" seruku menampik sentuhannya dan aku melihat bahwa Izumi agak terkejut.

"Kenapa kau kesal padaku? Apa karena perempuan tadi itu? Bukankah dia pembantumu?" tanya Izumi melipat tangannya dan mulai kesal.

"Ino… namanya Ino. Dan kau tidak punya hak menyebutnya pembantu." jawabku dingin. Aku harus pergi mencari Ino. Sialnya aku tidak tahu dimana asrama Shion, adiknya. Satu-satunya cara adalah ke sana.

"Itachi ! Aku baru saja pulang dari Korea dan biasanya kau selalu menjemputku di bandara. Tetapi tadi kau tidak ada dan aku mengunjungimu. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja sekarang kau marah-marah."

"Hentikan Izumi!" seruku berusaha menghentikannya. "Kita berhenti saja bermain-main seperti ini." lanjutku meraih kunci mobil lalu keluar mencari Ino.

"Itachi! _YAAA_ Itachi!" teriaknya dan aku tidak peduli.

Kulaju mobilku dengan cepat menuju tempat satu-satunya yang tahu akan keberadaan Ino sekarang. Tepat di depan sebuah toko bunga, kuhentikan mobil dan memarkirnya asal, masa bodoh dengan penggunjung lain. Kumulai bergegas turun dan memasuki toko bunga dengan plang **Yamanaka's Florist** itu. Krinciiingg~ suara bel berbunyi bersamaan saat aku membuka pintu.

" _Irrashaim-_ oh? Itachi- _san_?"

" _Ohayou Gozaimassu_ Inoichi- _jisan_." sapaku pada Inoichi yang merupakan pemilik toko bunga ini dan juga ayah Ino. " _Ogenki desuka_?"

"Paman baik-baik saja." jawab Inoichi sambil tersenyum. "Silakan duduk dulu, paman akan menyelesaikan satu _bucket_ ini terlebih dahulu."

" _Hai._ " jawabku sambil duduk.

Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk bertanya tetapi Inoichi- _jisan_ memang sibuk, meski aku egois tetapi aku masih punya sopan santun. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Inoichi- _jisan_ menghampiriku dengan dua _cup_ teh dan duduk dihadapanku.

"Silakan diminum teh-nya." ucap Inoichi padaku. Aku pun mengambil _cup_ teh tersebut dan meminumnya. "Ada apa?" lanjut Inoichi- _jisan_ sambil tersenyum ramah kepadaku.

"Saya ingin bertanya kepada paman dimana alamat asrama Shion."

"Asrama Shion?" tanya Inoichi sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja. "Apa Ino kabur dari rumahmu?"

"Bukan begitu, paman. Hari ini Ino meminta izin untuk bertemu Shion dan kami berjanji untuk pergi bersama tetapi karena ada sesuatu hal, Ino pergi meninggalkan saya." jelasku pada Inoichi.

"Ino marah padamu dan meninggalkanmu pergi ke tempat Shion sendirian?"

"Iya." jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"Apa kau membuatnya salah paham lagi?" tanya Inoichi menatapku. Entah mengapa aku cukup dapat terbuka dengan paman Inoichi dan lagi pula paman Inoichi tahu tentang… 'rahasiaku'.

"Entahlah paman, sepertinya begitu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Ino? Jika kau selalu menunjukkan sikap 'buruk'-mu kepada Ino, maka Ino malah akan membencimu." ungkap Inoichi menasehatiku.

"Saya akan mengatakannya tapi tidak sekarang, paman… karena dengan cara seperti ini Ino tidak akan kabur…" jawabku. "…lagi."

"Kau sudah tahu alasan Ino dulu pergi darimu tanpa memberitahumu, bukan?"

"Iya. Maka dari itu, tolong percayalah pada saya, paman. Saya tidak akan pernah menyakiti Ino dan akan melindunginya."

"Paman mengerti, paman percaya padamu. Tetapi kau lebih baik memberitahukan kebenarannya kepada Ino, kau tahu kan kalau Ino itu keras kepala?" tanya Inoichi sambil terkekeh. "Baiklah, ini paman berikan alamat Shion." lanjut Inoichi menuliskan alamat asrama pada selembar memo dan memberikannya padaku.

"Inoichi- _jisan_ , _doumo arigatou gozaimasu._ " ucapku berojigi lalu dengan cepat pergi menuju ke alamat yang diberikan Inoichi- _jisan_ padaku.

* * *

.

.

.

Ino sudah sampai di asrama Shion, sebenarnya bisa dikatakan bukan asrama tapi seperti _oneroom_ yang memang khusus untuk putri. Ino tidak langsung masuk ke dalam meskipun ia tahu _password_ asrama Shion, Ino menunggu Shion di tangga karena Ino benar-benar ingin langsung bertatap muka dengan adik kesayangannya itu. Tetapi saat duduk di tangga dan menunggu Shion, ingatan Ino kembali ke Itachi. Itachi pasti akan marah padanya karena mengabaikan teleponnya. Tapi toh Ino tidak peduli, ia masihlah kesal dengan Itachi, bagaimana bisa majikannya itu dengan seenaknya mencium dirinya dan kini malah bersama dengan wanita lain di rumah?! Demi mengusir rasa kesalnya, Ino pun mencoba menghubungi Shion untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya sekarang. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Shion dan Shion pun pasti demikian.

[ _Moshi-moshi_ Ino- _nee._ Ada apa? ] Terdengar suara Shion disebrang telepon.

"Apa kau sedang ada kelas?" tanya Ino tersenyum.

[ Iya, aku hari ini ada kelas pagi. ]

"Ayo kita bertemu saat kelasmu sudah selesai." ajak Ino.

[ Tentu saja! _Neechan_ sekarang ada dimana? ] Ino terseyum mendengar jawaban Shion yang antusias.

"Aku sudah berada di asramamu."

[ _Nani_? Kalau begitu aku akan bolos kelas selanjutnya dan akan menemui Ino- _nee_ segera! ]

"Tidak perlu seperti itu. Kau harus tetap masuk hari ini. Aku akan menunggumu." jawab Ino.

[ _Hontou ni_? Baiklah~ Ino- _nee_ harus menungguku, ya. Aku akan langsung ke asrama setelah kelas selesai. Pokoknya _neechan_ harus menungguku! ]

"Tenang saja, _neechan_ akan menunggumu. Jadi, selamat kuliah ya~" ucap Ino menyemangati Shion.

[ Ung~ Tunggu aku ya, _neechan._ ]

" _Hai_ ~~" jawab Ino kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, Ino berdiri untuk memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku _jeans_ yang ia kenakan, namun ia melihat Itachi baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Deg! Jantung Ino berdegup kencang ketika ia tak sengaja bersitatap dengan Itachi, entah refleks atau apa, Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju pintu asrama Shion.

"Bagaimana Itachi bisa tahu alamat Shion?!" desis Ino terkejut.

"Ino! _Chotto matte,_ Ino!" seru Itachi mengejar Ino dengan melompati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus untuk mempercepat 'pengejarannya'.

Ino berusaha menulikan telinganya dari panggilan Itachi, yang ia tahu hanyalah ia harus melarikan diri karena jika ia tertangkap Itachi maka habislah ia. Ino sudah sampai di depan pintu dan kemudian mulai memencetkan dan memasukkan _password_ dengan gugup. Click! _Password_ yang Ino masukkan sesuai dan pintu sudah dapat dibuka, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Ino mendorong pintu tersebut dan segera memasukkinya. Srett! Namun sialnya, saat ingin menutup pintu tersebut, ia merasa ada yang mengganjalnya dan ia melihat itu adalah kaki Itachi yang dibalut sepatu khasnya. Ino tetap berusaha mendorong agar pintu tertutup tapi tenaga Itachi yang mendorong pintu agar tetap terbuka lebih kuat.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus? Bisa tidak sekali saja menjauh dariku?!" teriak Ino frustasi ketika ia terdorong, melihat pintu asrama Shion terbuka lebar dan Itachi mulai mendekatkan jaraknya. "Aku akan menghajarmu jika berani macam-macam denganku!" lanjutnya ketika ia pada akhirnya terjepit di antara dinding dan Itachi. "Aku serius!" tegas Ino. Itachi yang mendengaranya malah menutup pintu dan berseringai, kemudian menyentuh bibir lembut Ino dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau memiliki dua hutang padaku, Ino." ucapnya sambil memandang Ino dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Hutang apa?" tanya Ino gugup. Ia paling sebal jika Itachi sudah menyebutkan kata hutang.

"Hutang karena kau tidak mau menungguku dan hutang karena kau tidak mau aku masuk ke sini."

"Haha! Mana ada hutang seperti itu?!" ucap Ino sarkas.

"Sebagai bayarannya, aku ingin kau memelukku." ucap Itachi tak menggubris Ino. Sementara Ino hanya bisa memandang Itachi tak percaya. "Cepat peluk aku!" paksa Itachi.

"Peluk? Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?" sewot Ino dalam hati.

"Ino?" panggil Itachi.

" _Wakatta… wakatta…_ " jawab Ino pasrah yang kemudian memeluk Itachi. "Kenapa harus berpelukan memangnya kau masih anak kecil?"

"Jadi, aku boleh meminta lebih dari sekedar berpelukan?" tanya Itachi melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ino. "Awww~ _Itai._ " keluh Itachi mendapatkan jawaban dengan cubitan 'mesra' dari Ino.

"Dasar _hentai_!" Itachi tertawa lepas mendengarnya, dan itu merupakan hal yang luar biasa bagi Uchiha dapat tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"Ino, ternyata kau ramping ya." puji Itachi yang kemudian menangkat Ino tiba-tiba sehingga wajah mereka sejajar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Itachi- _san_?" teriak Ino terkejut sambil menarik rambut Itachi.

Meskipun begitu, Ino merasa senang juga ketika Itachi memujinya ramping tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Sebenarnya bagi Ino kecantikan fisik tidaklah penting tetapi dulu saat SMP dia sempat menjadi korban _bully_ karena tubuhnya cukup gemuk dan teman-teman sekelasnya mengatakan bahwa arti nama Ino sangat cocok dengannya, yaitu babi. Maka dari itu, Ino menjadi kurang percaya diri dan melakukan mogok makan yang membuat ayah dan ibunya khawatir bahkan sampai membawa Ino ke dokter. Pada akhirnya Ino bisa menurunkan berat badan dan kurus akibat dari stress. Setelahnya, Ino dapat bangkit karena adanya suasana baru.

"Jika posisi tadi, kau akan kehabisan napas. Begini menjadi lebih seru, kan?" kekeh Itachi membuyarkan nostalgia Ino. Ino yang mendengar jawaban serta kekehan aneh Itachi pun akhirnya menyerah pasrah dan menuruti keinginan Itachi. Ino kemudian melingkarkan lengannyanya pada leher Itachi dan meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak Itachi.

"Memangnya kau ingin memelukku sampai kapan?"

"Sampai aku bosan."

"Kapan kau bosan?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan jika memelukmu." jawab Itachi.

"Terserah kau sajalah." ucap Ino pasrah. "Jangan salahkan aku jika kau cedera bahu atau patah tulang." lanjutnya asal.

"Lingkarkan kakimu ke pinggangku."

"Aku tidak mau! Kau pikir aku anak koala?" tolak Ino. "Itachi- _san_! Apa yang kau sentuh?!" pekik Ino ketika ia merasakan tangan Itachi di bokongnya.

"Makanya lingkarkan kakimu dipinggangku supaya tidak jatuh." ucap Itachi yang telah menurunkan tangannya dari pinggang ke bokong Ino yang sintal.

"Kalau begitu, turunkan saja aku!"

"Ino, cepat!"

"Menyebalkan!" desis Ino menuruti kemauan Itachi. Posisi seperti ini malah lebih banyak menguntungkan Itachi dan tangan Itachi pun tidak mau lepas dari bokong Ino dengan alasan untuk menahannya. Dasar!

"Tadi, kenapa kau tidak menungguku?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba sambil merenggangkan pelukannya untuk bisa menatap Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus menunggumu?" jawab Ino yang malah seperti pertanyaan. Ino menatap Itachi sejenak kemudian melingkarkan lengannya kembali pada leher Itachi.

"Karena kau tidak menjawab, maka hutangmu bertambah." ucap Itachi sambil terkekeh.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku tidak akan bisa protes karena ujung-ujungnya akulah yang akan selalu berhutang padamu."

"Ino…" panggil Itachi lembut. "Wanita tadi bukan siapa-siapaku." jelas Itachi tiba-tiba.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil lembut dan penjelasan Itachi mengenai wanita yang tadi menganggu acara mereka membuat Ino tertegun sejenak. Dari dulu Itachi memang dekat dengan banyak wanita dan Itachi juga tidak pernah menjelaskan siapa-siapa saja wanita itu kepada Ino. Lalu kenapa sekarang dengan suara super lembut dan seksi, ia sampai repot-repot menjelaskan wanita itu bukan siapa-siapanya? Apa urusannya dengan Ino?

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Kau dekat wanita manapun bukan urusanku. Kau punya 1000 pacar sekalipun, aku juga tidak peduli. Itu bukan urusanku." ungkap Ino yang entah mengapa ia merasa kesal dengan Itachi.

"Tapi aku peduli jika kau punya 1000 pacar! Ah, tidak… jangankan 1000, kau hanya memiliki seorang pacar saja itu membuatku kesal! Aku tidak suka dan aku tidak mau!". Mendengar jawaban Itachi, Ino melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Itachi dengan tatapan heran.

" _Nani_?"

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, aku sering mengatakannya dan aku tidak akan bosan mengatakannya untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa kau hanya milikku seorang, tidak boleh ada orang lain yang menyukaimu bahkan memilikimu selain aku."

"Kau gila?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Ya." jawab Itachi singkat.

"Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapaku!"

"Aku majikanmu." jawab Itachi mulai menggiring Ino untuk bersentuhan dengan dinding.

"Tidak ada majikan yang melakukan hal seperti yang kau lakukan." ucap Ino meraskaan punggungnya telah bersentuhan dengan dinding asrama _oneroom_ milik Shion.

"Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi kekasihmu. Itu 'kan yang kau mau, Ino?" tanya Itachi tersenyum seduktif sambil menatap Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Uchiha memiliki rasa percaya diri yang terlalu luar biasa. Memangnya siapa yang menginginkanmu? Jangan bercanda!" jawab Ino mengalihkan wajahnya tidak tahan ditatap Itachi secara intens.

"Jangan berbohong, Ino~ Aku bisa merasakan dan mendengarkan detak jantungmu yang saat ini berpacu cukup cepat." ucap Itachi menempelkan wajahnya pada dada Ino. "Kau mencintaiku." lanjut Itachi sambil menghirup aroma Ino dalam-dalam.

"Itu bukan karena cinta tapi karena aku takut padamu." jawab Ino sekenanya sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya yang malah membuat Itachi semakin menekan wajahnya ke dadanya dan mendorong Ino semakin menghimpit dinding. "Itachi- _san_ , sepertinya hari ini ada yang aneh dengan isi kepalamu."

"Tidak ada yang aneh. Mulai sekarang, mulai hari ini kau harus lebih sering memperhatikanku bahkan kau harus memberikanku perhatian ekstra." kata Itachi menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Ino dan mulai mendekatkan pada wajah Ino.

"Jika kau ingin menciumku, kau harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu, Itachi- _san_." ucap Ino menahan.

"Yang benar saja?" tanya Itachi tak percaya. Ia menatap Ino yang menatapnya dengan galak. "Ck, baiklah. Cium aku!" lanjutnya.

"Itu bukan meminta, tapi memaksa."

"Tidak ada bedanya bagiku." ucap Itachi mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Beda!" jawab Ino tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah… baiklah…" jawab Itachi malas.

Itachi bukannya mengucapkan izin-nya, malah menarik wajah Ino mendekat kemudian menyentuh bibir _pink_ kenyal nan lembut Ino dengan ibu jarinya dan secepat kilat menyambar dan melumat bibir itu ganas. Tangannya yang satu memegang kepala Ino, sementara yang satunya menahan bokong Ino. Pikiran Ino menjadi kosong mendapat serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu, entahlah, bukannya menolak atau mendorong Itachi malahan ia semakin memiringkan wajahnya untuk memudahkan Itachi mencumbu bibirnya dengan nafsu. Ino dapat merasakan hembusan napas Itachi di sekitar wajahnya, ia juga dapat merasakan lidah panas Itachi yang bermain di dalam mulutnya dengan jilatan-jilatan dan decapan-decapan erotis.

Merasakan mendapat lampu hijau dari Ino, Itachi semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan tidak ingin membiarkan sedikitpun terlewatkan. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan _saliva_ mereka yang sudah bertukar bahkan menetes keluar dari sela-sela bibir mereka yang masih menyatu. Itachi semakin menghimpit tubuh Ino ke dinding agar Ino dapat bersandar, dan itu membuat Ino semakin mengeratkan kakinya di pinggang Itachi. Itachi dapat sangat jelas meraskaan payudara Ino yang menekan dadanya serta hawa hangat yang berasal dari vagina Ino. _Shit_! Posisi ini terlihat erotis dan malah membuat semakin panas dan liar.

Ino yang bahkan awalnya menolak berciuman dengan Itachi, tanpa sadar atau malah sadar tapi ia tidak peduli, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Itachi dan meremas pelan rambut hitam Itachi. Itachi merasakan hawa di sekitarnya semakin sesak dan bahkan penis sudah merespon dengan sedikit mengeras. Itachi kemudian melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan melihat Ino yang terengah-engah mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dengan _saliva_ yang berada di sudut bibirnya yang berubah merah dan sedikit bengkak. Itachi semakin _horny_ melihat sorot mata Ino yang mengundang.

"Ino~" panggil Itachi dengan suara parau nan sexy.

"Ngg?"

"Bolehkah aku bercinta denganmu?" izin Itachi sambil tersenyum dan mengusap _saliva_ dari sudut bibir Ino.

"Itachi- _san…_ aku…" jawab Ino tak dapat melanjutkan. Gila! Ino merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya menjadi panas melihat Itachi yang saat ini 10x lipat bertambah seksi.

"Bukankah aku sudah meminta izin? Kau mengatakan harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu dan aku sudah melakukannya."

"Aku-"

"Ino- _neechan_ ~!" teriak Shion bersamaan. Ino menjadi kaku dan membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar suara Shion.

.

.

.

.

.

つづく - To Be Continued

* * *

 ** _Age info :_**

 ** _Uchiha Itachi = 29 tahun_**

 ** _Uchiha Sasuke = 24 tahun_**

 ** _Yamanaka Ino = 24 tahun_**

 ** _Yamanaka Shion = 19 tahun_**

 ** _._**

 ** _FYI : Chara Izumi disini bukanlah Uchiha Izumi tapi Izumi Kim (saya sendiri /lah?) xD kkk~ Saya tidak mau merusak image Uchiha Izumi yang (bagi saya) baik dan penyayang. Jadi untuk tokoh antagonis bernama Izumi, itu murni dari awal adalah Izumi Kim. Bagi readers silahkan untuk berimajinasi wajah Izumi Kim dengan bebas~~ kkk~ :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^ Enjoy~ Happy reading~ Neomu Gomarigatou Gozaimasu~_**


End file.
